


Snowed In

by lonelyfullofsecrets



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyfullofsecrets/pseuds/lonelyfullofsecrets
Summary: Inspired by the movie Two Night Stand, we find the reader being snowed in with her one night stand, tattoo artist!sweet pea
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: A Very Merry Serpent Hissmas





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivendell101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/gifts).



When you wake up you feel really warm, almost too warm. You wiggle around a bit and find that you are unable to move freely, something has got you trapped in place. Then it all starts coming back to you; the night before you were in desperate need of a one-night stand, not only to prove to your friends that you are completely over your ex but more importantly, because you really needed to get laid.

That is how you find yourself tangled up in a stranger's arms. What was it he said his name was? Sweetie? Sweet Tea? No, that didn’t sound right, but whatever his name was, you were berating yourself for allowing this to happen.

You didn’t regret sleeping with him, that part had been fun and something you really needed, but you did regret spending the night with him. You had picked him because he was hot as hell and seemed like someone who did this often enough that he wouldn't get attached. So, in theory, it would make it easier for you not to get attached as well. It would be a one time thing and no hearts could get broken; the last thing you needed was to get your heart broken by another bad boy type. 

You had it all planned out, have sex with him and go home. Simple. And it would have gone as planned had you not fallen asleep. His warm bed and strong arms had been so inviting and, to be completely honest, he had worn you out. Now you were trapped in his warm embrace. Your only hope was to sneak out without him noticing, but as you move to slide out of his reach he only hugs you closer. 

Your heart starts pounding as your mind begins to race, how the hell were you supposed to sneak out now? Him waking up and the two having to do the whole small talk thing really wasn’t something you wanted nor planned on doing. 

You glance around the bed and let out a sigh of relief when you notice that your cellphone was within reach. You grab it and set an alarm to ring in the next minute with your ringtone instead of the standard alarm sound. That way you could at least fake a missed call and have an excuse to leave. 

You slide your phone back onto the nightstand and wait until it rings, the time in between seeming to be the longest sixty seconds of your life.

After what felt like minutes, he stirs beside you and you pretend to have just woken up as well, his grip on you still as secure as it had been in sleep which only frustrates you more. All you want to do is leave and he is making it more difficult. What is this guy’s deal?

You specifically chose him because he looked like a total player, with his cocky smirk, smooth words and heavily tattooed body. Given his online profile he just didn’t seem to be the relationship type, so his lazy morning smile was throwing you off. Almost as if he didn’t mind you waking up next to him. 

Unbeknownst to you, Sweet Pea definitely wasn’t the one night stand type. He’s tried before, but it never felt right. He only accepted your offer because you seemed different than other people he had talked to; he convinced himself that if he was going to have a one night stand with someone it was going to be with someone it felt right with and you definitely gave off the vibes he was looking for. 

He slowly starts to wake up more, content that you hadn’t snuck off while he slept, but realizes that the ringing he’s heard wasn’t from his own phone. 

Sweet Pea’s arms around you loosen enough that you take advantage and get up. At this point the alarm has long since stopped ringing, but you grab your phone anyway and feign surprise when you ‘see’ a missed call.

“Shit” you hiss. “I gotta go.” You rush to gather your clothes and put them on as quickly as you can. 

Meanwhile Sweet Pea sits up and tries to wipe the sleep off his face, that sweet satisfied smile still gracing his face. It unnerves you, but you do your best to ignore it. 

When you finish getting ready you face him and smile sincerely, “Last night was…” you didn’t know exactly how to word it and a devilish smile appears on Sweet Pea’s handsome features.

“I know,” he said and you repress the urge to roll your eyes. Now  _ that _ was the guy you had chosen to hook up with. Only he didn’t mean it as you had taken it. No, he thought for sure you felt the same as he did; what was supposed to be one night of fun had stirred something, making him believe there might be something more there if given the chance to explore it. 

Just as you were finishing lacing up your shoes he says, “I’d ask if you wanted to stay for breakfast but I see you’re in a but of a hurry.” There was a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

You move to pick up your phone from the nightstand for the last time. “Sorry… umm...” you scratch the back of your head trying but failing to remember his name. You felt bad but it wasn’t that important anyway. You were never going to see him again. 

“Uh, the name is Sweet Pea,” he said still wearing a disappointed look on his face. 

“Right. Sweet Pea.” You didn’t know what compelled you to say these next words but surely you don't mean them. Right? “Maybe next time.”

He nods, “Yeah… next time for sure.” You could tell there was more he wanted to say but he held back.

The breakfast invitation surprises you but you do your best to brush it off. You really should have left already and yet you are still here and engaging in what should be awkward small talk, but it doesn’t feel as awkward as you think it should. 

“Right, well bye” you salute him as you open his bedroom door and walk out of it without another glance. You cringe. What the hell was that? 

You walk to the end of the hall and you can feel the cold from outside seep through your clothes. There was a small snow forecast so that only added to why falling asleep was the worst thing that could have happened. Now you’d have to walk through the snow to get home. 

You reach out to pull open the door that leads you outside only it didn’t budge. It took all of your strength to pull it open. You quickly take a step back as some snow falls at your feet. You look up and see the entire doorway is blocked with snow. What the literal hell? What were you supposed to do now?

You stood there staring at the snow, willing it to melt or even disappear but to no avail. You check your phone to see if there was someone you could call to help bail you out of this, but the lack of bars only complicates the situation, indicating you were without service. 

Having no other choice you meekly march back up to the apartment you had just exited from. 

You reach his door once more, with even more nerves than you had when you arrived here last night. You took a deep breath and knocked before you had any chance to change your mind.

It was quiet for a moment before you heard some rustling on the other side, the door slowly crept open and a curious look graced the gorgeous face of Sweet Pea. He wore a plain black t-shirt covering his glorious chest and tattoos, which you were thankful for because if you were being honest with yourself, you probably would have lost all functionality and just stared in awe. 

You couldn't help but give him a nervous smile. He let you in and you explained what happened.

Here you were, snowed in with your one night stand. It was quiet as you sat on his couch while he stood leaning by the entrance, neither of you knowing what to say. You could tell Sweet Pea wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but he was polite enough to at least keep it to himself.

As he stood there watching, you did your best to keep your eyes off his visible tattoos. The last thing you wanted was to offend him after he let you in. 

Silence settled between the two of you for a moment before Sweet Pea offers, “So… now that you’re kind of stuck here. Do you want that breakfast?” he nodded towards the kitchen.

You hesitated, “What are you offering?”

He chuckled at your hesitancy. “I was thinking pancakes and maybe some eggs. I’ll have to double check what else I have in the fridge.”

Everything Sweet Pea has said or done up to this point completely contradicted what you assumed about him. You offer to help him cook but he insists on making it all himself. As he cooks, the two of you share idle chatter, peeling back some layers by getting to know each other. Talking seems to come naturally between the two of you and his genuine smiles are making your stomach flutter. 

As Sweet Pea continues to enjoy his breakfast, you push your plate to the side and you can’t help but stare at the ink peeking out of his t-shirt. You spot a specific tattoo on his neck you stare a little too hard, it looked like a snake, more specifically a serpent. You remember hearing about the serpent crew but you had never met someone who is part of them. Once upon a time, they were known to be dangerous but a lot has changed over the years. Nowadays you hear more good things than bad.

“It's all in the past now,” he mutters. He had enjoyed you ogling him until he saw you notice his old serpent tattoo. He wasn’t sure how you would react to him being an ex gang member. 

“What?” you say as he shakes you out of your thoughts. 

He points to the serpent on his neck. “The Serpents, they’re in the past. I’m retired.” As he said these words he failed to look you in the eye, almost as if he was ashamed that you had seen it.

“Oh…” you said dumbly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to stare.” Your face heats up, embarrassed that you were caught staring. “So what’s with all the tattoos?” you ask to steer the attention away from his time with the serpents. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it.

He shrugged taking another bite of his breakfast, still not meeting your gaze. “Just like them I guess.”

You shake your head and quirk an eyebrow. “No.” That was a bullshit answer and you both knew it. 

He finally turns to look at you. The way his eyes crinkled in confusion was making your stomach do flips. God, he was cute. 

“No?” he asks. 

You can’t help but smile. You didn’t think he was capable of looking cute, all hard lines and inked skin, but somehow that boyish smile and those easy brown eyes added an element you didn’t know was possible . “I just mean there’s no way you have all this ink simply because you like them. Nobody puts this amount of beautiful art onto their skin simply because. It takes an insane amount of commitment,” you could see the corners of his lips twitch in an attempt not to smile. He was clearly impressed and surprised at your answer. 

“What about you?” he asked, “You have any ink?” Since you were so openly accepting of tattoos enough to elicit the response you gave, he thought that maybe you had at least one. 

You shook your head. “No, but I’m open to them.”

He gave you a devious look. “How open?”

“Woah” you marvel at the endless amount of drawings of tattoos neatly placed in a binder. Turning the pages one by one, you slide your fingers over the tattoos you find particularly beautiful. “And you designed these?”

You look up at him and he sheepishly nods. “I know they aren’t that good but people seem to like them enough to get them tattooed on themselves. So…” he shrugs again trying to not make a big deal of it.

He clearly didn’t think very highly of his work but you wanted to find a way to prove to him that his creations were beautiful. “Can you design something for me?” 

His eyes lit up almost as if he was just waiting for you to ask. “Of course. What did you have in mind?”

You thought about it for a second, but you wanted to see what he could come up with on his own. He had mentioned being able to read people and already have an idea of what the person would like, so you wanted to put that to the test. “You’re the artist. Surprise me. Draw me something you think I’d like.”

You could see the gears start turning in his head. “Okay, I think I know where to start. Let me get my sketchbook.”

You grab his arm, stopping him from walking away. Even though it was common for someone to draw the design on transfer paper and then apply it onto the skin, you didn’t want that. “Can you draw it on me?” You bat your eyes at him. “I want to see how it would look on me.”

This made him stumble over his own thoughts. Your words took him a bit off guard. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. I can do that.” He paused for a moment “Where do you want it?”

You rub the outside of your right thigh. “I was thinking, here?” you said a little unsure. 

He quirked his eyebrows at you and sent you a questioning look. “You know you’d have to take your pants off for that right?”

You scoff a laugh. “Yeah I got that. It’s nothing you haven’t already seen anyway.”

Sweet Pea’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the memories of your night together. 

He goes to his room to grab a pen while he leaves you to take off your pants and get comfortable on his couch in the living room. 

You sit back on the couch in just your shirt and underwear. It doesn’t feel weird but when he walks back in and asks if you are ready, you can’t help but get a little nervous. Here you were with this sweet and amazing guy who you deeply misjudged as he holds on to your thigh in one hand while the other marks you. 

You took a deep breath as you felt a shiver run down your spine as he mindlessly caresses your thigh. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. Fine.” He doesn’t question you further and you mentally thank him for it. Had you known how vulnerable you’d feel beneath his touch you probably wouldn’t have suggested it. 

You stared up at the ceiling not wanting to see the design until it was finished. “So, where did you learn how to draw?” you ask trying to distract yourself from the growing tension. 

It took him a second to answer. You weren’t sure if he had heard you or not but just as you were going to repeat your question he says, “I was a shy kid and I didn’t have many friends so I had a lot of free time.”

“So you’re self taught?” you ask trying to keep the conversation going. 

You can feel the tattoo coming up higher, its size larger than you’d expected, but you didn’t say anything. It wasn’t real. Plus it was you who wanted him to come up with something he’d think you would like. 

“Mhm.” 

You tried your best to keep from squirming. His slight touches were slowly torturing you. You wanted more. No, you needed more. 

He pauses his drawing and runs his thumb up your thigh to your hip where the bottom of your underwear lays. He looks up at you. “Do you mind if I move this up a little? I’m almost done” he asks, voice a bit breathy. 

You nod, not trusting your voice as your heart pounds in your chest. 

He drags your underwear up a little higher but he didn’t continue his drawing. He too was getting distracted by the closeness and small touches. This is something he does all the time with strangers, but with you he couldn’t help but feel a spark and the heat radiating off of you. 

Sweet Pea looks up to you, noticing the way your chest rose and fell with your heavy breaths. It was then that he knew he wasn’t the only one being affected. He took a quick peek down to your lips. They seem to be calling out to him, wanting to be consumed by his own. When his gaze meets yours once again, he sees the same desire he was feeling in your eyes. 

As if you could read each other’s minds, both of you lean in until your lips meet. The first kiss was experiential and light, both of you testing the waters. A moment lingers between the two of you, eyes meeting, and when neither of you make a move to turn away, Sweet Pea brings his lips back onto yours and the kiss quickly grows desperate.

You pull him in closer and he climbs on top of you, resting between your legs. You moan into his mouth as his hands explore you body, the trail of his fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. You shutter, your body feeling more alive than you had ever felt. 

Both of you were too consumed in your pleasure to notice someone walk in. “At least leave a sock on the door if you’re going to do this in our living room.”

The voice surprises you and you just hold Sweet Pea even closer, hiding your head in the crook of his neck as you die of embarrassment. You vaguely remember him mentioning a roommate but wait... How did he get through the thick layer of snow that lay against the front door of the building?

It seemed that Sweet Pea had the same thought. He furrows his brows, “Fangs, how did you get in?”

You turn to look at Fangs as well, waiting for his response. “What do you mean? I just walked in.” He stares at you and Sweet Pea wondering why the hell you were both staring at him with the most confused expressions. 

Sweet Pea then looks down at you raising an eyebrow. “You said the door was completely blocked off with snow right?”

You nod. “I swear it was.” You both move to sit up. The three of you stare at each other in confusion. 

Then Fangs all of a sudden chimes in, “I did hear one of the neighbors mention something about the kids in the building wanting to stay home from school today. Maybe they did make it look like it snowed more than it really did?”

You laugh and run your hands down your face. “That would explain why some snow fell through the door when I opened it. I guess I never actually tried to touch it to see if it was frozen solid.” You send Sweet Pea a sheepish look and mouth, “sorry.”

He smiles at you because he was to blame as well. If he had bothered to check it out he would have seen that the snow was barely being held together. When you explained why you suddenly couldn’t get home he immediately took your word for it. He didn’t see why you had any reason to lie considering how fast you ran out of there. 

He takes your hand in his. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

You smile back but move to have him release your hand. “I should really get going since I’m not actually snowed in here.” You grab your pants and quickly put them on followed by the rest of your clothes. 

He quickly gets up after you. “You don’t have to leave yet. Plus I didn’t get to finish the tattoo.” 

You suddenly remember he was drawing on your just minutes ago, but you needed to leave knowing that if you stayed any longer this one night stand would turn into a two night stand. 

It nearly broke your heart seeing him deflated when you mentioned leaving. “I really do have somewhere to be.”

He didn’t fight you on it. Maybe you really weren’t as interested as he was. 

You say goodbye once again to Sweet Pea and then to his roommate. 

As soon as the door closed Fangs was on Sweet Pea begging for answers as to who you were. 

“Just a one-night stand. She made it pretty clear last night that it’s what she wanted.”

Fangs smacks the back of Sweet Pea’s head, what he had just walked in on did not look like a one night thing. “Did you completely miss the part where I caught you two making out like horny teenagers?” Sweet Pea thought about it but wasn’t sure where Fangs was going with this. “Go after her!” he yells at his best friend.

Sweet Pea rushes to grab some shoes and a jacket hoping you haven’t gone too far yet and he runs out of his apartment at lightning speed. 

As soon as you step outside, you welcome the cool air, things had gotten heated in there and you were glad Fangs had come in. It had been different than the night before. You hadn’t known much about him then, but now that you had gotten a real glimpse of who Sweet Pea was you knew it would be inevitable to fall for him. Oh how you wished you had met him under different circumstances. 

Before you could take a step onto the sidewalk you heard someone call your name. You turn around and are surprised to see Sweet Pea standing there a little out of breath. 

“Did I forget something?” you ask curious as to why he ran out to find you. 

“No but I did.” That didn’t help your confusion. “I came out here to ask if you wanted to get together again sometime?”

“As in?” you weren’t sure if he was asking for another hook up, a date or if he just wanted to finish the tattoo he was drawing on you. While pulling your pants back on you saw a glimpse of it and it was beyond beautiful. The intricate designs surrounding the flowers really made it stand out. 

He exhales a laugh. “As in, would you like to go out? On a date? With me?” his brown eyes full of hope made the butterflies in your stomach flutter for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

Sweet Pea’s face lights up as he sees your growing smile. “Ye- yeah, yes. Yes. I would love to go on a date with you.” 

In his excitement he leans down and captures your lips in another kiss. You didn’t mind. It felt right. And to think you were going to sneak out and miss the opportunity to find love with this handsome stranger. 


End file.
